Always
by pkmn11
Summary: When Iris wins the title of Unova Champion she states on TV how she wishes her friends were there. Hearing this, Ash and Cilan make their way to the Pokemon League because they know that friends are always there for each other. Always. Negaishipping
1. Chapter 1:Champion Iris

**Hey there, if you've been reading my first story… yeah, I really have no idea what to do with that story. It seemed like a fun story that I really wanted to do but… well, we'll see what I do with it.**

**Anyways, this is just a fic that came in my mind and also with both trainers champions. Less intense. Negaishipping. **

**Oh yeah, I probably should do this too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I wish I did! (Nah, it would probably crash the minute I take charge ****)**

**Ages:**

**Ash:18**

**Iris:17**

**Cilan:30**

**5 years after travels in Unova.**

Always

It was his dream. He had everything.

Fame, recognition, even with his dense head the girls still wanted him.

He was Ash Ketchum, Champion of Kanto. He had successfully beaten the Pokemon League, Elite Four, and the former Champion, Lance. There was one more person to beat for it to be official. Apparently a guy named Red on top of Mt. Silver. But he was apparently the strongest Trainer ever. He had even beaten Cynthia.

No, Ash knew he wasn't ready to face Red. That was for another time.

But all in all, he was very high in people's minds. Challenger's came and went. He was successful in beating them all. Except one guy, his old rival Paul. He was by far the most challenging opponent that he had ever faced. Which was why he wondered why Paul couldn't beat Cynthia.

But all of that was besides the matter. He was thinking about Iris. It was weird, he always felt a feeling that he couldn't quite identify whenever he thought about Iris. All the other girls he had traveled with also cast this feeling on him. But it couldn't compare to the way Iris did it. Dawn had told him that you get that when you really like someone. Ash said he really liked Pikachu, but never got this feeling. Dawn just shook her head and told Ash that someday he would understand.

That was 5 years ago.

He still couldn't understand what it meant.

"Mr. Ketchum?" a voice said, interrupting his thoughts. "You have a call."

Ash looked up, seeing his secretary, Lyra. (Let's just say Ash has never traveled with her). "Who from?" he replied.

"A girl from Sinnoh. She said her name was… Dane?"

He instantly stood up, with a raised eyebrow. "Dawn…?"

Lyra snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's right! Dawn! How did you know?"

"She's an old friend of mine", he replied while getting up to go to the phone.

"Ash, get on the TV right now! To the Pokemon League channel!"

Ash winced. Dawn was louder than ever, hurting his ears. "Why there? What's going on?"

"No time to explain! Just GO! NOW!" And with that, she hung up.

Ash was shocked. Then he ran to his room. Dawn doesn't just freak out like that for nothing. Something important was going on, and according to Dawn and her expression, it was serious. Either that, or Dawn was just watching Paul battle Cynthia, again. (Paul had challenged Cynthia countless times and Dawn always called Ash to watch him win, which he didn't.) Hopefully, that wasn't it.

Quickly grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV and went to the Pokemon League channel. The guide said something about Battle for Unova Champion. Could that be Alder…?

"Incredible!" the announcer yelled. "Alder's Volcarona has been taken out by Iris's Haxorus!"

_Iris?_

Ash was shocked. It was Iris. His old traveling partner from Unova was battling Alder for the title for Unova Champion. But she looked… well, different.

(A/N: Her look is going to be her champion look from B2W2 as champion.)

She had one ponytail as usual, except a little thinner. Her was up in strands in four. In her hair was also a tiara. Her face looked the same as when he first traveled with her, except she looked more… well, mature. But that was just her head. She was wearing a pink dress, kind of like a princess, which matched her tiara. In other words: she was stunning.

By the looks of it, she appeared to be losing. But not by much. Haxorus, even though her last Pokemon, was raring to go.

"Iris, you've made this battle a lot of fun for all of my Pokemon!" Alder called out. "I'll be glad to hand down the title of Champion to you. But a Champion must be strong. So in order for you to take my place, you'll have to beat my strongest! Bouffalant, go!"

The buffalo looking Pokemon cried out its name.

Iris smiled, ready to take this challenge. "Don't hold back Alder!" she yelled. "I want to be Champion knowing that I faced you at your strongest!"

"That's the spirit I like to hear!" Alder called back. "Now, Bouffalant, use Wild Charge!"

"Bouf!" it cried out, electricity forming on its head, charging.

"Haxorus, intercept with Dragon Rage!"

"Hax"

The two moves collided, both Pokemon receiving damage, Bouffalant a bit more due to the recoil.

"Quick Haxorus, use Draco Meteor"

Haxorus, recovering quickly, launched the dragon energy into the air, which exploded into a dozen orange meteors.

"Dodge it Bouffalant!"

Bouffalant dodged every last one. But before it could recover-

"Dragon Claw!"

The powerful move, even more powerful close up, sealed Iris' victory. "Incredible, Iris has just defeated the Champion!" yelled the announcer.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle", the ref yelled. He ran over to Iris and raised her hand in the air. "Which means, Iris has won and now takes the title of Champion of Unova!"

"Bouffalant my friend, you did your best. Thank you", Alder said returning it to it's poke ball. He walked up to Iris. "Iris, you have shown me that you and your Pokemon's bond is strong and that you are powerful enough to take the title of Champion. Congratulations and thank you for that wonderful battle." He stuck out his hand.

Iris took it. "The thanks is all mine for giving me the honor of battling you."

"Iris!"

Everyone turned around. There were many reporters surrounding them. Rapidly, they began to ask questions. She calmly answered them when one took her by surprise.

"Iris, do you have any friends supporting you right now?"

She turned, a sad look in her eyes. Though she hadn't put much thought into it, the whole place was pretty empty, save the reporters and some of Alder's fans. "I-I'm sure that my friends are watching me from home" she said with a forced smile. Then while walking away and shedding a few tears, she muttered just loud enough for the microphones to hear, "But I wish I had some friends to support me here."

Ash felt like the worst friend in history. There was his friend, battling to take the title of Champion and he hadn't even been there, let alone even know about it. It was then he made his decision. His friend needed him. After 5 years with little contact with her, it was time he showed that he hadn't abandoned. He also had the feeling that his connoisseur friend would have the same idea.

He smiled. A reunion of the trio of Unova.

"Lyra, help me get my bags packed", Ash called. "I'm going to Unova."

Truth be told, Cilan was thinking about going to see his friend. He was also thinking about quitting his job.

No, not as a waiter. That was his passion. He was thinking about the other job. The evil job.

A member of the Shadow Trio.

He and his brothers had been chosen to take up this task. Believe it or not, they were very powerful and limber. They had a connection like no one else.

Now, why they had taken this job? Well, at the time their father had been killed by some crooks. All they were given was pity. Literally. They were all on their own in the streets.

But when Ghetsis found them, it was a dream come true. He took them under his wing, training them and taking care of them.

Once they started to grow up, they began to want to take their own journey. Ghetsis allowed them too on one condition. "Whenever I need you all, you will immediately get to me. Take these so no one will recognize you."

Taking the costumes and a white wig, they agreed. This man had took them when no one else would. Why wouldn't they be there for him?

And so, they took up the identity known as the Shadow Trio. Even though they didn't agree with what Team Plasma wanted, they would still be loyal to Ghetsis.

But as time passed and when Team Plasma had disbanded, they went rogue. Ghetsis would sometimes call them, but most of the time, it was running the restaurant.

So why should they have to take this identity when they had almost completely stopped using it?

Cilan shook his head. Someday, he would tell his Ash and Iris about this. They were his best friends. They would understand.

But for now, it was off to see Iris. It was the least he could do, after not staying in touch with her or Ash.

Speaking of Ash, he probably would be coming too. Cilan grinned and ran off to catch a plane to the Pokemon League.

On their way there, one thing was on both of their minds. They had not seen Iris in a very long time. They were her friends. And friends stick together.

Always.

**How do you like it? The next chapter will probably end it, so get ready. **

**Review too please.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Not So Friendly Visit

**Hi**

**I am so sorry for holding up on the next chapter. I'll try to make this one long, but… well, you judge the story yourself.**

**Anyways, I've been busy exploring myself… if you know what I mean…**

**Kidding! I'm busy with sports, scouts, and most of all family parties. There's two almost every week! But enough of me. Let's start this story up.**

**Oh yeah, also I slightly changed the first chapter in the beginning for a bit more Negaishipping. You should read that part. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Ages:**

**Ash-18 **

**Iris-17**

**Cilan-30**

**Always Chap 2: A Not So Friendly Visit**

Iris waited inside her room. It was Alder's original room, which would now be occupied by her. Alder had gone over to his old home, Flocessy town.

She looked around. It was humongous. There was a giant bed, a ceiling 20 feet high, and three HD TVs. But that was just the start. There were so many things that could be in this room left from past Champions.

But at the time, Iris wasn't thinking about that. She wasn't event thinking about her battle with Alder. No, she was thinking about the question that reporter had asked her.

_Iris, do you have any friends supporting you right now?_

The truth was, she had a lot of friends. Ever since she became the Gym Leader of the Opelucid Gym, her popularity had skyrocketed. She also went to Kanto to travel with Ash and she had met a lot of his older friends that he had traveled with. She liked Misty, envying her for how long she had traveled with and sharing laughs with about their travels with him.

Brock was cool and acted like a big brother to everyone. At first, she didn't know why Ash said that Brock was a bit weird. But she found out when they went to the Pokemon Center.

May was a bit crazy, but Iris couldn't help but also like her. She was a hilarious girl.

Tracy seemed like the most ordinary one out of all of them. He helped Prof. Oak with the lab and to study Pokemon.

All these people were fun to be around. But there was one person that she was a bit jealous of.

And that was Dawn.

Even though back at the Junior tournament in Undella town they had gotten along, Iris was jealous. Here was this girl, with the perfect sense of style and a beautiful body, and even though she hadn't traveled with Ash as long, she was closer to him than all of the others.

Yes, she was a perfect girl. Why wouldn't Ash go for her?

Iris looked at herself in a mirror. She had to admit that Drayden picked out a stunning outfit for her. When she went to the Village of Dragons, everyone was complimenting her.

But then she looked at a picture. It was of her and Dawn at one of her contests. Dawn had grown now wore a more mature outfit that left little to imagine. It made her look beautiful.

She slowly walked to her bed, her head down. As she lay down on her bed, she felt drips of moisture coming down her cheeks. Why was it so how?

She fell asleep, denying the fact that she was crying.

"Welcome to Undella Town, and thank you for flying League Airlines. Enjoy your stay."

Ash woke up from his long nap. He stretched out and looked out the window and saw a mob of reporters waiting outside.

He sighed. Looks look he wasn't going to be able to enjoy Undella town for a bit. He brought Charizard out. "Looks like we're going straight to the Pokemon League", he told it.

While flying to the League on top of Charizard he wondered what he was going to say Iris. Scratch that.

What would Iris say to him?

When Cilan reached Mistralton city, memories came to him. Battling Skyla, losing, and then Ash beating her. He had had a lot of good times with them.

He finally reached the airport, also the location of the gym. Entering the gym, he saw Skyla taking on a challenger.

"Alright, let's wrap this up!" she called. "Swanna, finish it off with Ice Beam!"

The swan pokemon (swan… Swanna…O-o-k) attacked, causing the other pokemon, an Unfeazant, male, to faint.

"Unfeazant, no!" the trainer cried.

"Unfeazant is unable to battle. That means the winner is the Gym Leader Skyla!"

"Good job Swanna", she said, returning the swan (hmm…). She approached the challenger and pulled out a small shiny object. "Here, take it."

The boy looked up in surprise. "A badge? But I didn't win!"

"My job is to evaluate a trainers strength and friendship with his Pokemon. And you proved." (Cheesy, yes. Unrealistic… Nope, it's happened.)

"Wow, thanks!" he said running off to show off to his friends.

As Skyla turned around, she noticed Cilan. She smiled at him. "Yo, Cilan! Long time no see!"

"Skyla, nice to see you again."

"So, what brings you to this gym?"

"Well I need to ask you a favor. Can you fly me to the Pokemon League?"

"Why… oh. Never mind, figured it out." She grinned and put on her pilots hat/helmet. "Let's go!" She ran outside towards her plane.

Cilan chuckled and ran after her. But on his mind was a more depressing thought that he was scared of. He knew Iris wouldn't be angry with him. They talked a lot. And Cilan had learned a lot about her. His mind was thinking of Ash. Cilan was cool so he wouldn't be angry at Ash. But Iris was still a young and, even though she seemed tough, sensitive girl. So the question was:

Would Iris forgive Ash?

Iris woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. She looked to her left and saw a telephone. Like any sensible person, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ms. Iris, you have some visitors", said the secretary who was on the phone.

"Who are they?"

Her secretary chuckled. "That's for you to find out."

Iris sighed. Hopefully she would get used to her secretary playing around with her like that. Nevertheless, she answered back "Tell them to come to the meeting room. We'll talk there." She walked towards the meeting room, still wondering who came to visit her. On the way there, she saw a reflection of herself. She looked presentable.

Continuing, she didn't realize that her eyes were red and bloodshot, as if she had been crying all through her nap.

Ash got off Charizards back. He looked at the league. He could see the top part of the Champions castle. He knew Iris was there.

Iris…

Why had he never visited her? She was the first girl that had been almost exactly like him. He just had to hope the purple haired girl would forgive her.

He heard a voice on the intercom. Something about a plane landing?

Maybe he would tell Iris he had been busy with trainers. Maybe he would tell her-

Wait.

Plane landing?

He looked to his left and saw a plane, landing hell of close to him. He couldn't believe his luck. The wheels landed just a foot away from him. He let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one…

Cilan couldn't help but laugh.

Here was Ash, faced with death dozens of times, and he had almost been crushed by a plane. Cilan ran towards the exit, thanking Skyla on the way out. When he was outside, he called out Ash's name. "Ash, over here!"

The boy looked up. "Cilan, is that you?"

"The one and only!"

The two ran towards each other, exchanging "Hello's" and "How have you been".

Then Cilan brought up the topic. "So, I assume you're here to congratulate Iris?"

Ash looked up with a sad smile. "Yeah", he answered. "But… I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"What do you mean?"

Ash looked down. "I haven't seen Iris ever since we all parted ways… She's gonna be so angry at me." He looked down in shame. "I don't deserve you two as my friends."

Cilan looked with sympathy. "Look, Ash. I know that you feel terrible. But I'm sure Iris will understand."

The boy looked at Cilan. "How about you? What do you think about me?"

"I was feeling a bit… well, lonely after all this time. But what matters is that you came to support Iris. I forgive you."

Ash looked up with a more hopeful smile. But what Cilan didn't know was that Ash felt guiltier than ever. The only reason Ash was able to be here was because Dawn had told him. He hadn't been paying attention to his friends in Unova at all. But he had a reason for it.

He just hoped Iris would understand.

They approached the entrance and asked to see Iris. Then they waited.

"Iris would like you to meet her in the meeting room", the secretary told them. "It's on the second floor, you can't miss it."

They thanked her and walked up the stairs. When they reached the floor, it took them a minute or two, but they finally found their destination. You could see inside the room, with only glass between them. And in the room, with her head down was-

"Iris", Ash whispered. He stared for a bit, taking in the beautiful image that was Iris. He remembered the time when they battled against the Flower Garden Troupe. He hadn't said it back then but Iris had looked like a princess. And now, here he was, staring at his own princess. Beautiful hair, beautiful body…

He could only hope that her beautiful personality was still there.

When Cilan saw Iris, he felt even more reluctant.

He had come to the decision that he would tell the two about his secret as being a member of the shadow triad.

But after seeing Ash feeling shameful and Iris looking depressed, he highly doubted that letting them in on his secret would make this day any better.

He remembered the conversation he had had with his brothers…

"_Cilan, are you sure this is a good ideas?" Cress asked._

"_Yeah, I know their your friends but still…", Chili questioned. "Can they handle this."_

"_Other than you two, there the two closest people to me", Cilan answered quietly. "I can't bottle up this secret anymore. I have to tell someone. And that someone is Ash and Iris."_

_The two other twins looked down. "Well, if that's what you think is best, then go for it", Chili said._

"_Yes, there your friends so you have the right to tell them" Cress also said._

_Cilan looked at them in surprise. Then he smiled and embraced the two. "Thanks you two!"_

_The said two gave eachother a smile. But both of them were worried._

_What would the two children's reaction be?_

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Ash reached for the handle and opened the door. Ash said the first word.

"Iris?"

Iris did not look up from where she was sitting. She was lost in her thoughts. Or, rather, lost in Ash. She couldn't stop thinking about her friend. But she hated Ash right now. Ash had made a promise he couldn't keep.

_Don't worry, I'll come back soon!_

Yeah, right. Soon.

She wondered who came to see her? Maybe one of her friends from the Village of Dragons or the Village Elder herself.

She heard the noise again, this time clearer.

"Iris?"

No, it couldn't be. But what if it was? That voice, there was no denying it.

It was Ash.

She looked up. There he stood, next to Cilan. Both had a look of sadness. Ash, seeing that Iris was noticing, showed a nervous smile.

Iris was fuming on the inside. After what he had done, he had the nerve to smile? But she never lost her calm expression, walking towards Ash with a businesslike expression. "Kanto Champion, Ash" was all she said. She turned. "Cilan."

Ash was not ready for Iris to be calm. She had always told or showed how she was feeling. She had never been so calm. He had expected her to be a bit… well, vocal.

"Iris", Ash started. "Look, I wanted to apologize. I've been so selfish-"

The Iris Ash knew then appeared. "You want to apologize? APOLOGIZE?" she screamed. "You're the one who always said that friends always stick together! And what do you do? You leave me and Cilan! Ash, I get you're a Champion now. But really! That was 3 DAMN YEARS AGO! Even if you were busy… you still had 2 years before that! YOU LITTLE KID! (Ash became Champion 2 years after Unova events). " Iris stopped, breathing heavily.

Ash was scared. In Iris' eyes was rage. It was scary. He had seen her annoyed and sometimes angry but never ever like this.

Iris whispered a single sentence, just loud enough to hear. "So, yeah. You're right. You've been selfish."

Then she broke down. Tears rushed down her face and she fell to her knees. Ash didn't know what to do. Luckily, he had Pikachu. The little mouse hopped off of Ash's shoulder then went over to Iris. (Um, yes. Pikachu has been on Ash's shoulder this whole time.)

"Pika!" It cried happily, snuggling against Iris.

Iris looked at the little mouse. All of her anger went away. She couldn't get mad at the little mouse. She petted the Pokemon.

Ash, seeing Iris had calmed down, approached her and sat next to her. Cilan did the same. Iris tensed up a bit but didn't react. Ash started to speak, carefully choosing his words, "Iris… you know I would never intentionally hurt you…"

Iris replied. "Ash… I've been so lonely. You and Cilan…you two are my best friends. Knowing you, I thought that you would never do this, forget about me. But Ash… you hurt me."

Cilan spoke up. "I've known you two for so long. And both of you always created an interesting flavor." Both trainers blushed at this. Cilan smiled. "We're all friends. And no matter how hard the times get, we always have to stick together. Always."

Ash sat there, his face covered by his hat and hair (you know, that look he has when he's depressed?). This was all his fault. Had he just paid a little bit of attention to his Unova friends, they wouldn't be having this talk. He also started to understand what that feeling he felt in his chest. What Dawn had told him. Those movies he had seen where two characters kissed eachother.

Love.

Iris had no idea what to do. Should she admit her feelings for him? The little kid might not get what she was talking about. What would she do...

Cilan sat there, waiting for the two to admit their feelings. He knew one of them would break. But how would the other take it? He would always help his friends out.

Always.

**What will happen? Will Iris/Ash admit their feelings? What about Cilan's Shadow Trio secret? Will I update soon?**

**Just wait and see my friends/readers. Thanks for your support. Cheers.**


End file.
